wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Wubb Hunt
Wacky Wubb Hunt is one of the six games that's playable on the Wubb Games website. However, this can't be played without a Wubb Code. Enter WACKY88 to unlock it. There is also a mobile version of this game. Plot The player must help Wubbzy find his friends so he can play kickety-kick ball with them. At the end, Wubbzy compliments you for finding him, and says it's time to play as everyone shows up. Controls Move the mouse far to the left or right to move the screen; and click to catch Wubbzy, bouncing kickety-kick balls, flutterflies, and his friends. Gameplay Many Wubbzys and his friends will peek out from where their hiding around the buildings shown. Move the screen to see more of the area where the characters will appear. When any of the characters appear onscreen, click them for points. Clicking the still characters will each give you one point, Wubbzy moving across the screen will give you five, Wubbzy's tail sticking out will give you eight, and bouncing kickety-kick balls (that Wubbzy's not holding or chasing) and flutterflies will give you 15. As you keep playing the game, the characters will stay unhidden for much shorter periods of time. When they each hide again before you click them, you will lose a life, represented as kickety-kick balls. Lose all three and the game's over. Clicking the bouncing balls and flutterflies will give you an extra life each. Not clicking them or Wubbzy when he's moving will not cost you a life. When the game ends, your final score will appear. You can also click the music note to turn the music off. Clicking the "?" button will give you instructions on how to play the game. Mobile Version Wacky Wubb Hunt is also playable as an app on the iPad, iPhone, and iPod touch. It was developed by KICK Design Inc in 2009, titled Wacky WubbHunt. In this version, you must tap the characters with your finger to earn points, and slide your finger on the screen left or right to move it. Music Pet Party plays throughout the game. Trivia/Goofs * The in-game characters featured are multiple Wubbzys, two Widgets, two Waldens, two Daizys, Earl, the Kooky Kid, and two generic pink kids. * On the help text, Wuzzleburg is spelled wrong as "Wuzzleb'e'rg". * Two characters might appear in the same spot. Only one character is shown at a time, so when you get the one that's shown, the other will hide again before you notice he/she's there, costing you a life. * Despite Birdy Bird being on the title screen and on the Wubb Games page's printable, it's not a character to find in the game. Gallery Wubb Games Version Wacky Wubb Hunt.png|Wubb Game Wacky Wubb Hunt Title.png|Title Screen Wacky Wubb Hunt Gameplay.png|Gameplay Wacky Wubb Hunt Gameplay 2.png|Gameplay 2 Wacky Wubb Hunt End Screen.png|End Screen Mobile Version Wacky Wubb Hunt App 3.png|App Icon Wacky Wubb Hunt App 2.png|App Icon (Untrimmed) Wacky Wubb Hunt App.png|App Icon (With White Boarders) Category:Games Category:Wubbzy Category:Apps Category:2009